plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 10000 bytes. Is there a way to unpatrol an edit? I accidently hit the "Mark as patrolled" button of a bad edit when I was going through the revision history of a page. I am 723% cooler than Rainbow Dash (and all her fans :P) 22:51, February 25, 2015 (UTC) help posting hi! i'm a pvz fan, new to the site though, and just found a really fun glitch on the boss level of the frostbite caves :) how can i add it to the glitch entry? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_2:_It%27s_About_Time/Glitches doesn't seem to let me any help would be cool, thank you! Praepes (talk) 04:42, February 26, 2015 (UTC) How do you find the yeti zombie in pvz Thanks for telling me When I upload a avatar how come it always says no file selected? Userpage Music What was I just listening to on your userpage? XD The island is mine! MINE! 15:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) -- [[User:Murabito|'Murabito']] [[User talk:Murabito|'is']] [[User blog:Murabito|'cute']] 15:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Suggestion How come for the almanac of records you could add the pages with the most pictures?--A Graalian (talk) 03:27, March 23, 2015 (UTC) BTW: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:307145 Real or fake?--A Graalian (talk) 03:38, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your Evaluation System Sure thing! I totally forgot about that blog post! I'd give you a 100 :) What Candy Crush Saga Wiki did was create a page called "Voting Room" for all bureaucrats, administrators, etc., or any user seeking a position. Everyone would be allowed to edit it and sign their name underneath a score. However, the scores would be removed if the user did not provide a reason for why he/she provided his/her score in the comments section. It would be a more formal way to determine what areas the admin needs to improve on! It worked for our wiki (although the page is kind of deleted now). The system pointed out my weakness with my strengths in being a bureaucrat there. If you're interested in something like this, I could type out some more information and maybe help set it up. Someone456, I hope that you aren't offended at me putting up an inactivity tag. I still log on everyday to check my messages. With a lot of things going on here in real life with managing many wikis (I've recently earned adminship in yet a sixth wiki!), my dreams of being active and becoming an admin here are long over. This wiki is near perfect, with tiny stubs here and there; I can't find much to even add! After the levels pages (which is the bulk of my contributions with the support, neutral, and oppose templates), there's no urgent work to be done here :) Hope we can continue messaging each other from time to time! I'm glad I got to meet you! -3primetime3- (talk) 05:06, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Is this the only wiki you use? Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 09:32, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello Someone456. How do I change my username? I saw the link to ask for a change once, but I can't find it. Please help me, thanks! Snuffygetlucky (talk) 23:48, April 2, 2015 (UTC)snuffygetlucky ---- Yeah...GWChamp (talk) 14:22, April 7, 2015 (UTC)